Maria meets Micael Jackson and gets to perform with him
by Kittgirl15
Summary: This is a story of Maria meeting Michael Jackson and he chooses her to perform with him I came up with this story when I got bored at the one time so I figured that I can make a story on this and somehow I'm making it 30 chapters long but I do hope you will enjoy the story some is half true and made up but it is something new so enjoy reading different chapters that I will be soon
1. The start

Maria goes to the king of pop's concert to perform with him

**This is based off of The king of pop**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the king of pop but I do own Maria.**

**Preface: The year is 2012 and The king of pop is alive and he sent one girl backstage pass so she can meet him in person but Maria won't stay long bodyguards makes her stay enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Start**

It all started when the king of pop was looking up his fans online to see which ones he wants to come to see him in concert's his wife came to check up on her one and only husband. " are you ok Michael?" His wife asked. " I'm fine i'm just looking up some of my fans online to see who hasn't been to my concert's yet it has to be someone new that I never met before." as Michael Joesph Jackson answered.

His wife helped him. " How about this one mike she has never been to any of your concert's before." His wife said to her husband. Michael Jackson was looking one of the girl's talent show at one of the college that she goes to. " Wow she sings well maybe I should have her perform with me it looked like she had singing lessons she sounds great maybe I should visit the college that she's at. When as Michael Joesph Jackson replied.

The wife liked that cause her husband cared about his fans showing that he really cares about them he still has three kids they do raise them well he does want his children to have a good future but he is glad to be around to watch them grow up and be there for the woman he does love and will keep her safe from anyone that wants to come close to hurt his lover or his kids.

Meanwhile at the college Maria just had got done with one of her classes doing writing she plans to follow her career of being the first person to publish one of her stories that she has been working on. One of her friends came to check on her. "Hey maria are you alright?" Jane asked to make sure she is doing alright. As when she looked up and answered her question. "Yes i'm fine why do you ask Jane?" Maria had answered her one and only question.

"That's good to know plus the talent show tryouts are soon are you going to do it?" Jane replied when she spoke to her to make sure that she says yes to it. Maria had to think about it first about it first then she finally answered. "Sure but I'll go after my other class or after school." Maria said as she left for her second class that has which keeps her really busy but sometimes she never speaks up for anything unless she has to but she doesn't Maria don't try to, the girl is a very shy peron that don't have many friends.

When she got done with her second class and school was over she decided to sneak away from the talent show tryouts but the king of pop is there watching it he sees her sneaking away from it his bodyguards to get the girl he wanted to know why the young girl was sneaking away for what reason is she nervous or shy but whatever the reason he speak to her about it.

"What's going on?" Maria asked when his bodyguards has her she doesn't know what to do about it. "Don't worry your not in trouble I just want to know is why do you sneak away from the talent show tryouts are you shy or nervous something like that?" As Michael Jackson answered and hoping to get a response back from her he just wonder about it.

Maria had to think about her answer before answering the king of pop's question that he just asked her then she finally spoke. " Yes i'm shy sometimes I get a little scared but I don't mean to sneak away it just happens I just like to keep my talent hidden." Maria replied to him and his bodyguards did let her go so she can explain to the king of pop about it.

The king of pop is glad she told him he does want her to at least try to tryout to see if the girl can sing and dance. "I did watch your talent show that you did last year at the college that you are at now and I think that your talented girl and maybe I would like to have you to perform with me." Michael Jackson said but the young girl had to think about it sometimes she will get nervous but not always she does try to avoid it.

Maria finally answered "I don't know if I will be any good but I can try to perform with you." when as she replied to his comment or question he knew that the girl was not the screaming fans when they see someone famous like him so he can trust her. He know's that she is very kind person and that really cares about others and never think about herself than others that will think about her so the time passed by and sure enough he sent her a backstage pass so she can go to the backstage until he needs the girl to perform with him.

She did stay still and very clam about it the young girl does like to listen to the people that tells her what she can do and not to do but she had sometime to think about her very close friends that Maria know's for a very long time they were kids when they met they still have a good friendship going between them but she was thinking if it was a job or career that was going inside of her mind even though she sings but she wonders what to sing about that will get her more confused so she tries not to think about it but she has a hard time controlling what appears to her mind so she decided to hang out with her friend that she know's since the past.

As she hangs out with her friend she wonders that she will become a novelist to follow her career that she plan to be when she gets done with college she just likes to write stories a lot in the open time that she has Maria was never good at drawling but the girl is good at writing and she hopes that one day she will get her stories published as a book for the young girl that are in elementary and middle school but it will be good fiction for them to read so she will keep following her main career choice that young Maria has set out for herself.

Maria just like to spend her time with her friends so they can catch up on things that they do talk about that are based on the same topic so after they talk she decide to keep writing on her story that the girl kept working on hopefully she can get it done then start on a new one but the concert was starting so she had to go to it and she had her backstage pass with her they let her go through she stayed behind stage until he needed her.


	2. Maria performs with the king of pop

Chapter 2: Maria performs with the king of pop

**Disclaimer: I don't own the king of pop but I do own Maria**

**Preface: From the last chapter where the king of pop chooses Maria to perform with him will she sneak away or will she stay? Enjoy the chapter.**

Maria watched the king of pop perform and she wonders how if she will be good as him, the thing with Maria is that the girl took dance lessons at the dance camp that she was at so she tried to keep up with his dancing she will be a little nervous at first but the girl will get the hang of it.

Maria's father Rei Kazekage made sure that she didn't do thing that she pays attention to him and that his daughter doesn't think about sneaking away, he know's his only daughter can sing so Maria should never hide it Rei wants her to share the talent that she has hidden inside of her for a long time the last time Maria ever sang was in Middle and High school before she started to write the stories.

The king of pop will know when he needs his daughter but she does pay attention to him while he is busy performing seeing that it is sometimes can be hard or easy it depends on how she looks at it in her own way but sometimes the girl wondered is why sneaks away from doing something that she like the questions appeared in her mind like... "Do I sneak away cause I'm shy or nervous but why do I keep it hidden what is it that I'm afraid of doing it?" As she thought to herself and wonders why she can't figure it out but as long she tries that's all that matters to her is by not being afraid if you like doing something then you just do it and follow that same choice it can lead her to good and better things.

Maria is glad that her father made sure she stays but she is is looking at the singer that is performing something else came into her mind... "Is this my destiny to perform in fornt all of these people or is it to be a novelist that writes stories?" She only kept it to her mind and not actually saying it while her dad was there.

The young girl is glad to be there so she can see what it takes to be just like him but somehow she will always hide it so no one can ever know about more of her hidden talent so far but why does she do it for what reason whatever the reason it can be good or bad of how she looks at it but it can mean anything of how they also look at it.

Michael Jackson is glad to have her working for him he knows that she will do well the young girl will work hard and will do her bes to follow his ways but the king of pop will be her mentor to gudie her in the right direction and yet he can never figure out of how she get's nervous but soon he will know but for now he is busy with his songs Rei made sure that his daughter doesn't go anywhere else.


End file.
